federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - March, 2397
This page chronicles posts #7641-7761 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2397. *FP - February, 2397 *FP - April, 2397 Earth Plots First Week More karma comes to light when ANNA-ALEENA THAY visits her father in the hospital after DENORIAN THAY had a heart attack. Feeling guilty for everything she put him through, she feels better to learn Delane got what she deserved. With everything resolved, ANNA goes to see UNA-KORAN JATAR who has also been brainwashed all along. Not having a telepathic connection Anna does, he is still weary of her father and more pro-Delane, but they continue to stick together. Keeping up with their relationship, MINIYA MUNROE and MERIK EVEK spend some alone time in her fathers cabin in Toronto. They snuggle by the fire and get a bit more heated but SHAWN comes in and catches them! Outraged, he seems irrational at first but then calms enough to give the Cardassia at chance (at least to know his personality). Second Week Preparing To go to dinner at her fathers, MINIYA MUNROE visits with her boyfriend MERIK EVEK at his place. She tries to comfort the pre-dinner jitters and be reassuring to him that things will be fine. NERYS DORR gets some news that she wasn’t accepted to the Academy and is worried to tell her father EBEN DORR. But, he knows something is up and asks, prompting him to get her onto an alternative plan. CADENCE MADDIX gets into the routine of making her son, NORBERT MADDIX dinner, but has to break the news that one of the Romulans he attacked died. Not getting into trouble, the Caitian teen is still saddened that he took another life. At the Munroe family dinner, MINIYA and MERIK are greeted by SHAWN and KEIKO. Now living together the two older adults host the party. Shawn and Merik get into a posturing match, trying to out do the other before Merik takes leave. Miniya is hurt and finally convinces her father to be more openminded, getting permission to marry him if they wait for awhile. Third Week After his mindmeld, UNA-KORAN JATAR finds himself at conflict with the things in the past few months and expresses them to ANNA-ALEENA THAY. He is no longer interested in being in FREE but she hopes he will still want to be in a relationship. MERIK EVEK and MINIYA MUNROE are in Australia to hear the concert her sister, KALILI MUNROE, is putting on. But, with Dr. Evek’s lack of attention, he and Mini mess around before meeting Kalili who sees something suspicious in his future. Fourth Week Finished with her own mind meld, ANNA-ALEENA THAY is back to school and ready to apologise to the people she hurt. One of those people is NORBERT MADDIX, but the Caitian isn’t overly forgiving which makes her feel worse in the end. On Cardassian, MARAT JORBAL is there to pick up his niece ZETERI INDUS. They are going on a trip to Earth to broaden the young woman’s horizons now she is of age. #03 March, 2397 2397 #03 2397 #03